The Egg
While Sylvia tries to defeat a ferocious flying beast, Wander finds an unhatched egg and believes it to be her baby. The only way to make it hatch is with love, but Sylvia appears to not have all that information, so Wander helps her love the egg while they try to get up the mountain to the beast's nest. Episode Summary While on a mountain planet, Sylvia is trying to fight a flying beast (later revealed by Peepers as Doom Dragon in The Brainstorm). Wander tries to tell her there's another way, but Sylvia refuses and focuses on fighting her instead. She tells Wander to find something to help her bash the beast, and he agrees. Wander begins searching for something to help when he bangs into an egg. Upon seeing a nest on top of the mountain, he begins lamenting over the egg as the baby in it is in distress. Sylvia finds it and thinks it's a rock so it will stop the beast, but Wander stops her and lets her know what he always says, "A little lump of love will take the buck outta the bronco." He explains that this is an egg and the beast is its mother, and when it returns to the nest, it will hatch so the mother and child will reunite and the beast will become calm. However, Sylvia refuses to help and still wants to fight the beast, which annoys Wander to do it himself. However, he can't lift the egg, so Sylvia reluctantly agrees to help him. Sylvia runs up the mountain with Wander and the egg in tow, and speeds up when she comes to a cliff. Wander screams for her to stop since the baby is on board, but once reaching the cliff, the beast flies past them and they fall down to a ledge. They hide in a cave where the beast can't reach them, and Sylvia begins to escape before the beast finds out. Sylvia starts running really fast to the exit, but Wander constantly tells her to slow down, as the egg glows a bright pink every time he does it. Sylvia is mad at Wander for constantly doing this, but then he tells her to look at the egg, which is glowing and with pink hearts all over it.Suddenly, the beast appears behind them, causing Sylvia to set off. They make it out of the cave safely, but Sylvia accidentally loses her balance and drops the egg, causing it to fall and slide to the very bottom where Wander found it, much to Sylvia's annoyance. The moment the two reach the egg, the beast is trying to struggle out of the cave. Just as Sylvia is about to take the egg back up the mountain fast, Wander scolds her for not caring for it and points out it needs reassurance, and it should be hugged. Sylvia refuses to, but upon hearing the beast, she does. The beast finally gets out of the cave and blows fire on Sylvia and the egg, burning them to soot. Then she faces several obstacles and hindrances as she and Wander head back up the mountain, while Wander sings the song "The Bronco's Buck". Sylvia eventually reaches the beast's nest and tosses the egg into it, cracking it in the process. She is shocked at first, but upon realizing the baby's still inside and okay, she hugs it, and Wander squeals. But Sylvia abruptly stops and pickets to the egg that it won't make her soft and the plan won't work. She then leaves the nest and stomps away. The egg begins to hatch, which gets the beast's attention and Wander's excitement. When it fully hatches, a little puffball creature is revealed, but instead of the beast reuniting with her baby, she instead charges toward it, proving she's not the baby's mother at all. Horrified, Wander runs off to get Sylvia. The beast begins charging at the creature while at the same time, Wander yells out to Sylvia that she was right all along. Sylvia instantly blocks the puffball from the beast and tells her to go away, but the beast ignores her and continues charging. Sylvia and the puffball cower in fear, but then a larger puffball appears behind them, which happens to be the baby's real mother. She roars at the beast, causing her to lose her color and fly away. Sylvia enjoys the reunion of the baby puffball and its mother and gulps. Upon doing so, Wander notices a lump in her throat and quotes, "Look! A little lump of love!". She replies, "Took the buck outta the bronco" and they all hug each other. Transcript Songs *"Mother and Child Y'all" *"The Bronco's Buck" *"Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme" (in the end credits when shown paired with "The Greatest") End Credits Wander demonstrates the hug methods. Note: When paired with "The Greatest", the credits are the same as that episode. Gallery Memorable Quotes |'Wander': And once it's put back in its nest, it will hatch! And mother and child will have a joyful reunion! And the Power of Love will turn her into a nurturing mommy instead of a flying harvenger of death and destruction! | |'Sylvia': Forget it! Sappy smooshy lovey dovey silliness ain't my style! You're on your own this time, Wander. That thing wants to eat us, and the only way to get her to back off is to -- huh, ha, hoo, FIGHT HER OFF! Ha! Ow! Oh, I've nothing to do with this. |'Wander': Well, poo-poo to you, Miss Punchy Punchersons. Who needs you anyway? I'll do it myself, with the... Power of Love! }} Here we go! (to Sylvia) Hey! Aren't you gonna stay for the reunion? |'Sylvia': Why? Do I look like a giant, flying lizard? }} Background Information *Lord Hater and Peepers are absent from this episode. This is the first time where a main character is absent. *Wander sings for the first time in this episode. *When Wander tells Sylvia to go slower, the music's speed decreases to match each time Sylvia slows down. *''Running gags:'' Sylvia getting attacked by the beast; Sylvia refusing to believe Wander, Sylvia slowing down, the egg falling and wandering into a series of helpings while doing so; Wander showing Sylvia how to care for the egg. *The music played as Wander searches for something to help is a slower instrumental variation of the theme song, and a sped up version of said song played in the previous episode. Trivia *During The Bronco's Buck, Wander switches from playing the banjo from right handed to left handed and back. This implies he's ambidextrous. *Sylvia is shown to not be good at nurturing and caring for babies at times. *This is the first episode Wander and Sylvia cried, though it only took place during a fantasy sequence. They cry for the first time in reality in "The Pet". *The "Mother and Child" song is heard three times in this episode: **First during Wander's fantasy. **Second instrumentally as Wander squeals with joy after Sylvia does something nice for the egg. **Third as the egg hatches. *This episode is essentially a duo performance since Wander and Sylvia are the only ones to speak in the episode. **This is unless counting the Doom Dragon, whom Fred Tatasciore was credited for voicing. *The title refers to the egg Wander and Sylvia are taking to the nest in the episode. Continuity *The song played at the episode's animatic (when broadcast with its partner episode, "The Greatest"), "Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme", is sung by Wander in "The Little Guy". *The "Power of Love" is mentioned by Lord Hater in "The Brainstorm", with the Doom Dragons appearing as well. Errors *When Sylvia slams into a spine which causes the egg to be scratched, the egg mysteriously passes through the spine when it should've slammed right into it. *When Wander searches for something to help, the egg cannot be seen in front of him but in the next shot, he slams into the egg. *At the beginning of the song and during the scatting portion at the end, sometimes Wander's mouth doesn't match his singing. *When Wander begins the scatting portion of the song, his tongue detaches from his mouth a few times. *When the egg gets scratched, if you look closely when Wander bounces to the beat the lining near the upper edge of his shoes seem to disappear and reappear. *When Sylvia sits on the egg and later pats it, the hat shade over Wander's eyes is missing. Though this could be due to how far Wander is leaning towards the egg and it's light is not casting his hat shadow. *When Wander and Sylvia were running up the mountain and Sylvia speeds up making the egg bounce, the egg goes through her saddle as it bounces. *When Wander is spinning while finding something to help and in some parts of the song, his goatee detaches from his chin a few times. *At a few points in the song, the strings of Wander's banjo don't move when he strums it, possibly due to the complex screen panning and bouncing animations on him. *During the song, Wander sings "Projectile spines, they hit more than they miss" but the captions say "Projectile spines, hit more than they miss". Also when he sings "The baby's cold, sad to admit" the captions only say "Baby's cold, have to admit". Then he sings "And now we soothe your Eggy-Poo" but the captions say "And now we soothe Eggy-Poo". Finally when he sings "You have been burned and singed and smashed and struck", the captions only say "You have been burned and singed and smashed". *When Sylvia cries out "That all you got, you overgrown iguanazoid?!" the captions say "overgrown iguana". *When Sylvia says "Now help me find something to bash this beast!", the captions say "I'll be fine! I need to bash this beast!". *When the beast is swinging Sylvia around, her tail briefly goes outside the beast's mouth, and when the beast throws her, she has an extra pair of teeth floating outside her mouth. Allusions *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - One of the last minute helpings during the egg's falling sequence is a twisted tree bark which causes it to spin in loops. This is reminiscent to the looping hill from Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog. *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' - In the song, when Wander sings "And now you're shiverin' from frosty freezy ice breath", he makes a reference to Frosty Freezy Freeze from the Nickelodeon show, Fanboy and Chum Chum. *''Brad Paisley ''-'' ''The "Mother and Child" song is reminiscent of the Brad Paisley song "Find Youself". *''Mickey Mouse Works'' - The egg's falling sequence is reminiscent to Shelby's falling sequence in the Mickey Mouse Works short, "Donald's Pool". *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - In the animatic, Wander demonstrates different types of hugs similar to how the Flying Dutchman shows different types of knots in the episode "Your Shoe's Untied". Also, the song A Lump of Love is to the tune of the song Attitude of Gratitude from the episode "Sponge-Cano!". *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' - The puffballs look similar to the parasprites. Production Information *When broadcast alone, this episode has a unique animatic sequence of Wander demonstrating different hug variations, but when broadcast with its partner episode "The Greatest", it uses the animatic credits from said episode instead. *This episode and "The Greatest" aired right after the premiere of the 1-hour, Season 2 finale of Jessie called "G.I. Jessie". 'International premieres' *September 15th, 2013 (Family Channel Canada) *December 7th, 2013 (Disney Channel Southeast Asia) *December 10th, 2013 (Disney Channel France) *January 11th, 2014 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *January 25th, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *February 8th, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Disney XD Latin America) *February 15th, 2014 (Disney XD Poland and Disney Channel Romania) *March 29th, 2014 (Disney Channel Czech Republic and Hungary) *April 17th, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) *May 18th, 2014 (Disney Channel Netherlands) *August 7th, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *Fall 2014 (Disney Channel Spain) *January 4th, 2018 (Disney XD Southeast Asia) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices *Fred Tatasciore as Beast, Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, King Bingleborp (uncredited), Additional voices *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater : designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Wander Category:Sylvia